


I don’t need sight to love you.

by Meaninglesstar



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Genre: Blind Bakugou, Car Accident, Happy Ending, M/M, angsty fluff, kiribaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meaninglesstar/pseuds/Meaninglesstar
Summary: Bakugou and Kirishima get into a car accident, but Bakugou gets hurt since he can’t harden. He ends up in the hospital and goes blind. Kirishima blames himself for ruining Bakugou’s life but do you truly need sight to love?
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Kirishima Eijirou/Bakugou Katsuki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	I don’t need sight to love you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Fal :D

Kirishima couldn’t believe it. He paced the waiting room, waiting for them to let him inside. What would they say? Did he die? What happened to Bakugou? He sat down and held his head in his hands.

How did they even get here? He began to think back on it; it only being 3 hours before. 

Bakugou was laughing at something Kirishima was saying. He couldn’t remember what he said anymore. His eyes began to tear up as he remembered the blonde smirk and say, 

“You fucking idiot, I love you.” 

And then it happened. A big truck had come and rammed into their car. 

Bakugou’s eyes had widened and he covered Kirishima, ending up getting hit full force. The redhead had cried out; he cried, 

“KATSUKI NO-“

Why’d he save him? Kirishima was the one who could harden and now- Bakugou might be dead. All because he couldn’t save him. 

”Mr Kirishima?” 

Sitting up; he nodded, 

“Yes?” 

“Your fiancé is awake and he wants to see you.. well kind of.” 

Kirishima nodded but as he entered the room, he wondered what the nurse meant by ‘kind of.’ But as he looked at his blonde fiancé; eyes closed, he didn’t care, 

“Katsuki?” 

Bakugou’s eyes opened and he smiled, 

“Eijirou!”

Smiling; he ran to the blonde, hugging him tightly. Bakugou hugged back, Kirishima pulling away, still smiling,

”I- I was worried something bad happened- I thought I lost you!” 

Bakugou continued to smile but something was wrong. His eyes were glazed and he didn’t seem to be looking at Kirishima at all. 

“Katsuki...?” 

The blonde turned to the sound of his voice but didn’t look at him, his eyes at the door. 

“Katsuki.. you.. why aren’t you looking at me?” 

His fiancé turned once more but it still wasn’t right. Kirishima waved his hands in front of his eyes and it became clear when he didn’t react what was wrong. 

“You can’t see me.. can you?” 

The blonde’s smile dropped; biting his lip, thinking to himself. Nodding; he held the redhead’s hand, 

“No.. I can’t, my love.” 

Kirishima backed away and looked at his blind fiancé, 

“W-Wait how?” 

Motioning his hands; Bakugou spoke, 

“The doctors told me that I was on the brink of death and I could either just die or I could get recovery girl to save me, but things wouldn’t be 100% the same.” 

Kirishima’s breathing hitched; walking back to the boy’s bedside,

”Why’d you decide to stay? Even though they told you it wouldn’t be the same?” 

Bakugou reached his hand out; Kirishima placing his cheek on his soft palm, the blonde smiled and whispered, 

“I couldn’t leave you Ei.” 

The redhead’s crimson eyes began to tear up; the warm streams falling down his cheeks, it touching Bakugou’s hand. The blonde’s smile fell, giving a look of concern, 

“Ei don’t cry. I’m here, aren't I?” 

Kirishima continued to cry; holding his fiancé’s hand to his cheek, 

“I ruined your life-“

Bakugou’s blinded eyes widened and he began to protest, 

“No you didn’t, what are you talking about?” 

Sniffing; he began to explain how because he couldn’t save Bakugou, he was like this. The blonde tsked, beginning to laugh, the redhead confused. 

“Oh you idiot, I’M the one who was driving. I’M the one who jumped in front of you- how is this your fault at all?” 

Kirishima’s voice wobbled; his crying continuing, 

“Katsuki why’d you do it? I’m the one who has the hardening quirk, why would you-“ 

Bakugou smiled once again; kissing the redhead’s cheek, 

“Oh Ei, you didn’t notice the truck as fast as I did. If I didn’t do something it’d have killed us both. So I did what I had to do.” 

He gently grabbed the blonde’s face; pressing his forehead against his, 

“You could’ve died Katsuki!” 

Bakugou placed his hand on his chin; lifting it, his crimson eyes looking into his blind ones, 

“I could’ve but I didn’t.” 

“But why-“

”I wasn’t going to let you die, Red Riot.”

Kirishima tried to stifle the new wave of smile but they came hard, 

“Katsuki won’t you miss looking at things? All because you decided to save me?” 

Grinning; his blonde love looked like for a moment he could see, 

“Ei, the only thing worth looking at to me is you. And frankly I’d rather be blind and have you than be able to see and you be dead.” 

Sniffling; he looked at his blind lover once again,

”Isn’t there things you’ll miss doing?” 

Bakugou smiled; shaking his head, 

“Sure I’ll need to get used to not doing things but I don’t need sights to do my favorite thing ever.” 

“And what’s that Katsuki?” 

Sighing; smiling a bright smile, Bakugou held his hands out to hold his fiancé’s, Kirishima sliding his in. The blonde blushed a light shade of pink, 

“I don’t need sight to love you.” 

Kirishima’s eyes filled with tears; hugging the blonde tightly to his chest, 

“Oh Kat-“

Bakugou smirked; hugging back before touching his red hair, 

“Also I won’t have to see your shitty hair anymore!” 

“Oh cmon, you know you love my hair!” 

“Only because it’s yours.” 

The redhead grinned; Bakugou tsking once again, 

“You’re smiling brighter than the fucking sun right now aren’t you?” 

Kirishima pouted; Bakugou motioning the boy over with his hands, his spiky haired fiancé scooting closer as he reached for his face. 

Placing his face in his hands; the blonde began to kiss all over, his nose, his cheeks, lips, the scar above his eye- his forehead. Kirishima began to giggle; Bakugou smiling as he heard the laugh, 

“I don’t need sight to kiss you or hear your cute laugh.”

Kirishima blushed and poked his fiancé, 

“You know I get flustered when you say things like that!” 

Bakugou nodded; smirking, 

“You’re cute when you’re flustered, how could I not?” 

The redhead sighed; grabbing the blonde in his arms, 

“What are you doing Ei?” 

Kirishima didn’t respond in words; only giggling as he spun around the room, Bakugou high in the air. 

“Eijirou! Put me down! I’m going to fall!” 

The blonde was laughing too hard to sound serious, Kirishima continued to spin him. The two laughed as they spun and spun. 

Looking at his blind fiancé; smiling, 

“You look so handsome right now Katsuki.”

Blushing a light pink; Bakugou nodded, 

“You look handsome too.” 

Kirishima raised an eyebrow and smirked as they continued to spin, 

“You can’t see me, how can you say that?” 

Bakugou giggled; holding his arms out as they were still spinning, 

“I didn’t get engaged to no ugly man, I had sight you know.” 

Landing on the bed with Bakugou on top of him; he smiled, 

“You know there are other things we can do that you don’t have to look for...” 

The blind blonde turned over; facing the redhead, closing his eyes as he laid on his chest, murmuring, 

“Oh? What would that be?” 

“Pleasurable things Kat~” 

Bakugou sat up; blush pinker than Mina’s skin tone. 

“You don’t just say that Ei!!” 

Kirishima giggled; kissing his cheek, 

“Just stating facts Katsuki~” 

“You’re such an idiot.” 

“Your idiot.” 

“Damn right.” 

The nurses entered the room to see Bakugou laying on top of Kirishima; smiling, 

“Do you two need a minute?” 

“If you don’t mind.” 

They left the room; Bakugou raising his head, revealing his blushing face. Kirishima kissed the embarrassed boy’s nose, 

“I love you Katsuki.” 

“You better, you asked me to marry you.” 

Kirishima pouted; Bakugou smiling, 

“I’m only teasing, I love you too Ei.” 

Hugging Bakugou close to his chest; the redhead smiled. 

Somethings you don’t need sight for. It was clear that Bakugou wasn’t going to let his blindness stop him from loving Kirishima. They laid in the hospital bed and Kirishima smiled, this blindness would bring new obstacles. But they’d get through those challenges- together. 

The end!!!! 


End file.
